pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics Program
Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Residency Program ''CONTACT INFORMATION Janet Delwiche, Residency Program Coordinator Department of Pathology, 147 Medical Research Center - Pathology Learning Center, 500 Newton Road, Iowa City, IA 52242-1182 E-mail: pathGMEcoord@uiowa.edu Tel: (319) 335-6845 GENERAL INFORMATION *Program Website: http://www.uihealthcare.org/GME/ResProgHome.aspx?Pageid=229337&taxid=225674 **Video: http://www.websedgeplayer.com/watch.php?id=1225 *Residency Program Director: Chris Jensen, MD *Assistant Residency Program Directors: Thomas Raife, MD and Yasuko Erickson, MD *Resident Positions: Approximately 5 per year (Approximately 20 total residents) *Program types: Combined AP/CP, AP only and CP only available *Fellowships available: General Surgical Pathology, Cytopathology, Hematopathology, Microbiology, Molecular Pathology, Transfusion Medicine POSITIVE ASPECTS OF THE PROGRAM *'Committment to Resident Education:' **At the University of Iowa, there is a strong committment to resident education. As such, our faculty engage residents on their rotations and maintain an "open door policy." **Residents are given responsibility and "ownership" of their cases. Residents are expected to preview all of their cases, dictate reports and follow-up with additional consults or studies. Additionally, on CP rotations, residents are expected to carry the service pager and be the first contact for laboratory staff and clinical colleagues. As a result, CP rotations are very "hands-on." *'Balanced AP and CP training''' **While there is excellent anatomic pathology training at the University of Iowa, this is balanced by a committment to clinical pathology training. Unique opportunties for residents include a hospital based blood bank with an active donor center. As a result, residents are exposed to donor issues as well as apheresis procedures while on this service. *'Specimen/Case Diversity' **Residents are exposed to both rare and "bread and butter" cases on AP and CP rotations. **The autopsy rotation exposes residents to both hospital and ME cases. The University of Iowa currently performs autopsies for 6 surroudning counties and employs two forensic pathologists. In addition to performing both medical and forensic cases, residents are often allowed to observe trials that the staff are testifying. *'World-Class Hospital and Facilities' **The University of Iowa is a recognized National Cancer Center and tertiary care center. **VA hospital, located across the street from UIHC is staffed by the same faculty **New, state of the art autopsy facility **FNA clinic staffed by pathology *'Collegiality and Friendly Working / Living Environment' **Pathology residents at University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics are similar in many characteristics to their national peers in educational background, gender distribution and career choices. However, our residents distinguish themselves by their high sense of responsibility and dedication to their clinical work and their superb efforts as teachers of medical students and others and their contributions to the discipline of pathology beyond the department. **Residents interact extensively with eachother at work, but also interact outside of work in social settings. ''ROTATIONS Each rotation is 28 working days (approximately 5 - 5.5 weeks), for a total of 9 rotations/year. '''SURGICAL PATHOLOGY -- University Hospital (seven rotations)' Surgical pathology follows a three-day schedule. Day 1 is spent in the gross room, while Day 2 and Day 3 are spent performing the microscopic examination of the specimens that were received in the gross room on Day 1. The resident on Day 1 staffs the gross room along with two surgical pathology fellows, an extern, two pathology assistants, and support staff. The resident's responsibilities on Day 1 include assisting with frozen sections and gross evaluation as well as cutting in cases. Since the gross room is located next to the operating rooms, the resident is easily able to interact with surgical staff. Visits to operating rooms to view the operative field and review specimen orientation as it appears in situ are frequent. The advantages of this arrangement to the resident's understanding of a case are obvious. The extern, pathology assistants and other support staff provide assistance with the workload, but the resident is responsible for being familiar with the gross appearance of all large cases. On Day 2, slides go first to the surgical pathology fellow covering the preliminary diagnosis service ("hot seat"). They preview the cases quickly and place a short preliminary diagnosis in the computer. The case then goes to the resident and extern team on Day 2. The resident or extern previews the case, dictates a microscopic description and diagnosis, and the case is transcribed. The surgical pathology fellow does not tell the resident their diagnosis but is available to provide assistance when needed. This allows the resident to look at cases independently and formulate a differential diagnosis. Clinicians that need quick turnaround time can contact the fellow covering the hot seat when they need an answer, which takes pressure off the resident. Although this was painful for all of us at first (sometimes just trying to recognize the tissue), in the end this is an active learning process that is superior to passively looking at slides with a staff member and watching them dictate. Sign-out sessions usually occur in late morning as well as early afternoon with the resident and extern sitting down to review cases with the staff around a multi-headed microscope. This is an opportunity for one-on-one or two-on-one education time with staff. It is also important to know that we have a general surgical pathology sign-out, i.e., staff look at all types of cases regardless of their special interest. The resident on Day 3 continues evaluating and dictating cases, including leftovers from the day before. Sign-out with staff continues on Day 3 until all the cases are done, which can be as early as noon on light days, or until the early evening. The greatest advantage to this three-day system is that the cases you gross are the cases you sign out. In addition, there is time to quickly read about challenging cases to reinforce your knowledge base. Call responsibility during the University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics surgical pathology rotation is set up so that the Day 1 resident takes overnight frozen section call with a fellow or faculty. First year residents do not take overnight frozen section call on Day 1. This responsibility is the gross room fellow's. As a resident, your call duties are primarily preparing frozen section slides, and NOT rendering a diagnosis; this is left to the fellow or staff on call. Weekend surgical pathology call is taken jointly with clinical pathology call. VETERANS AFFAIRS MEDICAL CENTER (VAMC) SURGICAL PATHOLOGY (two rotations) ''' The two VAMC Surgical Pathology rotations offer senior level (generally 3rd and 4th year) residents the opportunity to experience a range of surgical pathology cases. The breadth of specimens is more akin to what one would see in a private practice environment (i.e. skin biopsies, GI/GU biopsies, etc). On a daily basis, the resident is responsible for grossing, dictating the microscopic descriptions and diagnoses, and signing-out all (including neuropathology) surgical pathology specimens with faculty. Other responsibilities include performing and interpreting frozen sections, with faculty back-up as needed. The resident also interacts with physicians at tumor board conference where all new malignancies are discussed. The VA Surgical Pathology experience is a rewarding one because it allows senior residents to accept more responsibility and be "on their own" with faculty assistance as needed. '''AUTOPSY SERVICE (four rotations) The four autopsy rotations cover both UI Hospitals and Clinics and VAMC. The autopsy service consists of two residents, one or two externs, decedent care specialists (hospital morticians), occasionally a 4th year medical student on elective, and a faculty member. Residents are assigned alternating autopsy cases and are responsible for each case from start to finish. In general, each case involves chart review, consulting with clinicians, external and internal examination, organ dissection, microscopic examination, and review of the case with the staff member and any consultants as necessary. Determination of ancillary testing including toxicology, microbiology, cytogenetics, etc., is also performed. A complete report is written by the resident. The entire process takes anywhere from several days to one month. The autopsy rotation utilizes a six-day workweek. The residents on autopsy cover autopsies performed on Saturdays. On both the weekend and during the week, any case that comes in after 2:00 p.m. is generally performed the next working day. The breadth of cases on our autopsy service is outstanding. We see a variety of medical, forensic, and pediatric/neonatal autopsies. Approximately 50% of the autopsies we perform are medical examiner cases. As residents, we have no problem getting the requisite number of cases needed to sit for boards (50) within four autopsy rotations. CYTOPATHOLOGY ROTATION (two rotations) ''' During cytopathology, residents perform fine needle aspirations (FNAs) in the FNA clinic, which is run by the Department of Pathology. The resident, fellow and staff make an initial on-site adequacy evaluation of FNAs in the clinic, radiology suites, endoscopy lab, and bronchoscopy lab. When the additional slides are processed, the resident and the fellow review the slides and enter a diagnosis in the computer. The slides are then reviewed with the fellow and the staff. Abnormal pap smears, fluids (such as cerebral spinal fluid and urine) are also examined this way. Case sign-out occurs throughout the day in-between procedures. Most residents will perform at least 50 FNA procedures over the two rotations. '''DERMATOPATHOLOGY/ NEUROPATHOLOGY ROTATION (two rotations) A day on the "derm/neuro" rotation typically involves dividing one's time between dermatopathology and neuropathology. Part of the morning is spent looking at both neuro cases (1-5 cases per day) and derm cases (50-60 cases per day). Again, the resident interprets and dictates their impression of the case before sign-out with the staff. The resident is also called to assist with neuro frozen sections. Derm staff sign-out begins in the early afternoon. The resident grosses in neuro specimens at the end of the day. A dermatology resident also rotates on the dermatopathology service and shares microscopic dictation responsibility with the pathology resident. Derm specimens are grossed in by either histology technologists or pathology assistants. CHEMISTRY (two rotations) Resident duties on the clinical chemistry service include signing out gel electrophoresis, working with medical technologists to solve laboratory problems and reviewing study cases provided by the faculty. Serum protein electrophoresis and immunofixation electrophoresis gels are evaluated by the resident who enters an interpretation in the computer, followed by staff sign-out. In addition, residents contact clinicians about test reports and may suggest alternative testing which would better answer the clinical question. Throughout the week, clinical cases with interesting laboratory findings are directed to the resident who then independently studies the underlying pathophysiology. One of these cases is typically presented by the resident in the clinical pathology conference on Fridays. Finally, during the second rotation, the resident is involved in a laboratory management project. This could range from determining whether the lab should perform a test that is currently a send-out test or determining the effectiveness of the current methodology for a given test. HEMATOPATHOLOGY (three rotations) There are generally two people on hematopathology service, either two residents or one resident and the hemepath fellow. The hematopathology rotation is divided into two blocks. During one block the resident works on the bone marrow service, writing descriptions of the marrow aspirates and biopsy and entering a diagnosis in the computer. A major part of the write-up consists of performing a manual differential on the bone marrow aspirate. Bone marrow technologists perform counts on some of the marrows as well. Similar to surgical pathology, sign-out occurs in the early afternoon and is generally finished by 5:00 p.m. The second block is spent on the "wet" bench where the resident reviews and writes-up peripheral blood smears, CSFs, body fluid, abnormal urine sediments, and other laboratory procedures including hemoglobin HPLC. Hemepath unknowns are given once a week by staff and reviewed at a multi-headed microscope. This is very similar to the surgical pathology microscopic unknown conference held on Tuesdays (see below for list of educational conferences). Lymph node pathology is covered during the final hematopathology rotation. IMMUNOPATHOLOGY (two rotations) The experience on this rotation includes interpretation of flow cytometry analysis performed on a variety of specimens, interpretation of direct immunofluorescent studies of skin, interpretation of indirect immunofluorescence tests (ANA, ANCA, and other autoantibodies), and ancillary assistance for immunoperoxidase studies. When problems and questions occur in the immunology lab, the resident has the opportunity to troubleshoot them first. All flow cytometry reports are written by the resident and signed-out with staff throughout the day. In addition, an interesting case is presented by the resident at the clinical pathology conference each Friday morning. MICROBIOLOGY (two rotations) The two rotations in microbiology include a wide variety of activities. Time is allowed to sit on the bench with the technologists as they process specimens and identify organisms. (Benches include blood cultures, urine, wound/sterile body fluids, respiratory, surveillance, tuberculosis (TB)/mycology, antimicrobial susceptibility, and virology). The resident also participates in daily lab rounds with the lab directors. During these rounds, the technologists in each area of the lab present interesting cases and ask questions regarding extent of identification required for a particular isolate, clinical significance of an organism, need for susceptibility testing, etc. Gram and Giemsa stains on a variety of organisms are reviewed weekly with staff. The resident carries a service pager as well. The resident also works-up a series of "unknowns" including mycology and bacteriology specimens. In addition, an interesting case is presented by the resident at the clinical pathology conference each Friday morning. The research activities of the microbiology division are extensive and there are numerous opportunities to become involved in projects. MOLECULAR PATHOLOGY ("MO PATH") (one rotation) Residents are responsible for interpretation of a variety of molecular tests within three broad categories of molecular pathology (genetic diseases, molecular infectious disease testing, and molecular oncology). Among many others, T- and B-lymphocyte clonality studies, Hepatitis C viral genotyping, factor V Leiden and Prothrombin gene mutation studies, and muscular dystrophy studies are offered. Residents learn the clinical applications and limitations of gel electrophoresis, polymerase chain reaction, and Southern Blot technique. The in-house test menu of molecular tests expands each year, and ample material will be available for resident education in molecular pathology. TRANSFUSION MEDICINE (two rotations) The transfusion medicine resident oversees the acquisition and distribution of blood products for the hospital. Residents frequently become involved in the care of patients who require massive transfusion (i.e. patients with trauma, coagulopathy, or surgical difficulties). This may require the resident to visit the operating or emergency room to assess a situation before providing advice or authorizing the release of blood products. The transfusion medicine resident evaluates requests for special products such as granulocyte transfusion or crossmatched platelets. The transfusion service performs apheresis procedures for conditions such as thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura (TTP), Guillain Barre, and hyperviscosity syndromes, as well as collects peripheral stem cells for bone marrow transplants. Finally, the transfusion medicine resident assists the blood donor nurses in screening potential blood donors. VAMC CLINICAL PATHOLOGY (two rotations) The two VAMC Clinical Pathology rotations offer residents the chance to experience an integrated clinical pathology laboratory (blood bank, hematopathology, chemistry, microbiology, immunopathology). On a daily basis the resident is responsible for interpreting, writing up and signing-out bone marrow examinations with faculty consultation. The resident interprets blood smears, body fluid analyses, bronchioalveolar lavage specimens (BALs), flow cytometry, microbiology slides, and electrophoreses with faculty back-up as needed. Other duties include blood bank audits and approving send-out tests. Each week the resident leads a laboratory meeting discussing the send-out tests that they were asked to review as well as any pages received during the week. Furthermore, on this rotation the resident will gain experience performing bone marrow biopsies, under the supervision of Hematology-Oncology fellows. Finally, the resident is responsible for "troubleshooting" problems that arise in the laboratory, being a clinical laboratory consultant for physicians, and other projects. The VAMC clinical pathology rotation offers residents the chance to have an experience akin to the private practice environment. The residents perform laboratory management, make interpretations and diagnoses with faculty backup as needed, and act as a laboratory consultant. However, there is adequate time available for reading or research projects. ELECTIVE (five rotations) Each resident is allowed five electives over the four years of AP/CP residency. Residents spend this time in a variety of ways including further experience in some of the service rotations (particularly Hemepath or Cytology), clinically related research in almost any area of the department, and special electives like Ocular Pathology. ''IOWA CITY & CORALVILLE Iowa City and surrounding communities get consistently high ratings from national indexes of great places to live. Affordable housing, outstanding schools, moderate cost of living, superb shopping and entertainment, excellent transportation, and a mix of diverse cultures all make it a great choice, especially when you consider that much of it is available within easy walking or biking distance from our world-class hospital. Being located on a Big Ten University campus creates a big plus for our residents. The University is a lively place for cultural and recreational activities. It is a hub for high-level sports and offers the excellent libraries, museums, and cultural centers you'd expect from a Big Ten school. Iowa has the smallest enrollment among the public Big Ten schools, which translates into a campus that's easy to navigate and a surrounding community that supports everything we do for our students and trainees. 'Website References:' http://www.icgov.org/ http://downtowniowacity.com/ http://www.coralville.org/ BENEFITS *Annual stipends for the 2012-2013 fiscal year are as follows: **PGY-1 - $50,200 **PGY-2 - $52,300 **PGY-3 - $54,300 **PGY-4 - $56,400 **PGY-5 - $59,000 **PGY-6 - $61,500 **PGY-7 - $63,500 *Covered at no cost **Medical coverage: 100% Coverage **Long-term group disability income insurance **Life insurance coverage **Liability protection *Maternity/Non-birth Parent Leave **Female house staff members are entitled to up to six weeks of paid disability (maternity) leave for each pregnancy. **Non-birth parent house staff members, including domestic partners as defined by UI policy, have available five working days of paid time off for parental leave related to each recent birth or adoption of their child. COMMENTS: 'Comment 1 (posted 2/2011): Although I am not a resident here currently, I did a post-sophomore fellowship here. From personal experience, the program is excellent. I chose residency elsewhere for personal/location reasons, but not anything reflecting on the program itself. '''Comment 2 (posted 4/2012): Residency Program Name: University of Iowa Hospitals & Clinics Residency Program Director: *Chris Jensen, MD Number of residents (per year / total): *5-6 *20-24 Visas Sponsored: * Pros: *The University of Iowa’s Pathology department has a strong commitment to resident education and professional growth. The atmosphere is one of collaboration and collegiality. Cons: *N/A Average work hours on surg path? *Variable by resident year & experience Are you allowed to do external rotations? *Yes Famous Faculty: * Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? *Yes – Residents take responsibility and “ownership” of their cases. As such, residents are expected to preview & dictate their reports prior to review with staff. Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? *Yes – we recently hired another P.A. and the staff is receptive to resident’s needs for adequate support staff. Adequate AP Teaching? *Yes – Iowa has a strong foundation in general surgical pathology, cytology & autopsy training. Our surgical pathology service is a general sign out, with the exception of dermatopathology & neuropathology. With regards to cytopathology, we have a strong FNA service with onsite adequacy assessments. Finally, with regard to autopsy, we serve 6 counties for the performance of medical examiner cases and have a good mixture of forensic and medical cases. Additionally, we have new, state of the art autopsy facilities and 2 forensic pathologists on staff. Adequate CP Teaching? *Yes – residents are expected to be hand on and involved on their CP training. Iowa has unique opportunities, including being involved in a hospital owned/run blood donation center. We also have a dedicated molecular pathology rotation. Are Fellowship Programs Offered? Please list: *Yes; Surgical pathology – general, Cytopathology, hematopathology, microbiology, molecular pathology, transfusion medicine. CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? *Unsure. Comment 3 (Posted September 2012) Residency Program Name: University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics Residency Program Director: Chris Jensen, MD and Tom Raife, MD Number of residents (per year / total): 5/20 Visas Sponsored: Pros: Fantastic combined AP and CP balanced experience with great staff that are wonderful educators. Great breadth of surgical material & hemepath cases with unusually strong Blood Bank Transfusion Med & Autopsy experience Cons: None Average work hours on surgical path? 60-75 Are you allowed to do external rotations? Rarely - residents have done it; requires lots of paperwork Famous Faculty: Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? Absolutely Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? Absolutely Adequate AP Teaching? Yes Adequate CP Teaching? Yes Are Fellowship Programs Offered? Please list: Surgical Pathology (5); Cytopathology (2); Microbiology (1); Blood Bank/Transfusion Medicine (1): Hematopathology (1); Molecular Genetics Pathology (1) CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? Don't know Blood Banking/Transfusion Medicine Fellowship Program Description: One or two-year blood banking fellowship (two years preferred) for physicians interested in transfusion medicine. The DeGowin Blood Center provides transfusion, donor center (whole blood and cytapheresis) and therapeutic hemapheresis (includes hematopoietic progenitor collection and processing) services to a large university tertiary care hospital. Thus, day-to-day exposure is provided to donor selection, blood banking serology, compatibility testing, autologous donation and preparation of special products (e.g., leukocyte-reduced, irradiated, CMV seronegative) plus special emphasis on all aspects of therapeutic and preparative hemapheresis, platelet immunology, neonatal transfusions, organ and hematopoietic stem cell transplantation. Faculty: Thomas J. Raife, M.D., Director, DeGowin Blood Center, Yasuko Erickson, M.D., Michael Knudson, M.D., PhD, and Annette Schlueter, M.D., PhD. Requirements:Applicants eligible for certification in Pathology, Hematology, Anesthesiology, Internal Medicine, Obstetrics/Gynecology, Pediatrics, Surgery, Orthopedic Surgery, Plastic Surgery, Colon and Rectal Surgery, Neurological Surgery, and Thoracic Surgery. Stipend: Commensurate with years of training. Applications: Thomas J. Raife, M.D., Medical Director, DeGowin Blood Center, The University of Iowa Hospital, Iowa City, IA 52242 (email: thomas-raife@uiowa.edu). Phone: 319-356-0369 (voice) / 319-356-0331 (fax) Cytopathology Fellowship Program Description: '''This ACGME accredited program is designed to train academically-oriented cytopathologists. Two positions are offered. Fellowships include both clinical and research training. Clinical training includes signing out gyn cytology smears (about 20,000 a year), aspirates (about 2,000) and other non-gyn specimens (about 3,500). An active pathology based FNAB clinic is present where fellows learn how to perform, smear, and interpret FNABs. Immunocytochemistry is routinely utilized on clinical specimens. Research interests of the faculty include fine needle aspiration biopsy, molecular techniques, gastrointestinal and liver pathology, and urologic pathology. '''Facilities and Faculty: See residency program for details. Faculty staff the division, including: Chris Jensen, M.D., Director of Cytopathology Fellowship Program, Ryan Askeland, M.D., Marina Ivanovic, M.D., F.I.A.C., Laila Dahmoush, M.D., and Robert A. Robinson, M.D., Ph.D. Requirements: Applications will be accepted from residents who have had two to four years of straight anatomic pathology training and from residents who have three to four years of combined anatomic and clinical pathology training. Board eligible applicants are preferred. Stipend: '''Commensurate with level of training. '''Applications: '''Chris Jensen, M.D., Director of Cytopathology Fellowship Program, The University of Iowa, Department of Pathology, 200 Hawkins Drive, 5232A RCP, Iowa City, IA 52242 (email: chris-jensen@uiowa.edu). '''Phone: 319-356-3217 (voice) / 319-384-4054 (fax) Hematopathology Fellowship Program Description: '''Fellowships include one year of clinical training in the practice of hematopathology with the option for one or more additional years of research. Two positions are offered. Clinical training includes bone marrow pathology, surgical hematopathology (lymph nodes, spleens), laboratory hematology/coagulation, molecular pathology, and immunopathology. A variety of observational and clinical pathologic studies can be pursued during the clinical year. Research training involves basic research or application of basic research techniques either in immunologic or molecular aspects of hematology or in hemostasis/thrombosis. '''Facilities and Faculty: '''See residency program for details. The University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics is a Tertiary Care Center with a large referral volume of leukemias and lymphomas, and a bone marrow transplantation unit. Faculty includes: Nancy Rosenthal, M.D., Director of Hematopathology, Carol Holman, M.D., Ph.D. and Sergei Syrbu, M.D., Ph.D. Also involved are three immunopathologists and three molecular pathologists. '''Requirements: Applications will be accepted from residents who have had two to four years of straight anatomic or clinical pathology training, from residents who have three to five years of combined anatomic and clinical pathology training, or from graduating medical students who wish to integrate subspecialty training with anatomic or clinical pathology residency training. Stipend: Commensurate with level of training. Applications: Nancy Rosenthal, M.D., Director of Hematopathology, The University of Iowa, Department of Pathology, 200 Hawkins Drive, 6233 RCP, Iowa City, IA 52242-1009 (email: nancy-rosenthal@uiowa.edu). Phone: 319-384-8751 (voice) / 319-384-8051 (fax) Medical Microbiology Fellowship Program Description: The University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics offers a one year ACGME accredited fellowship in clinical microbiology. The fellowship program combines training in the analytical, clinical, and administrative aspects of clinical microbiology with clinical research experience. The training is designed to prepare the fellow for a career in academic medicine. Exposure to infection control, molecular diagnostics, and molecular epidemiology is included. The clinical microbiology training faculty is comprised of three individuals of varied backgrounds and interests. The clinical research experience is generally in the laboratories of these faculty but can be arranged in the laboratories of other members of The University of Iowa faculty if desired. Most of the fellowship training occurs at the University of Iowa Hospitals within the Department of Pathology’s Division of Medical Microbiology. Fellows also complete six weeks of rotations at the University Hygienic Laboratory (state public health laboratory): a two-week parasitology rotation and four one-week rotations in bacteriology/bioterrorism, virology/serology, mycology/mycobacteriology, and molecular diagnostics. Facilities and Faculty: '''The Microbiology facilities consist of a state-of-the-art clinical laboratory which houses molecular diagnostics, virology, bacteriology, and the mycobacteriology/mycology lab. In addition, a diverse research area is established which includes the Anti-Infectives Research Center and Molecular Epidemiology Laboratories. Teaching faculty includes: Stacey Klutts, M.D., Ph.D., Dan Diekema, M.D., and Aaron Bossler, M.D., Ph.D. '''Requirements: Eligible for certification in clinical pathology or infectious diseases (successful completion of ACGME-accredited training program in CP, AP/CP, or infectious diseases). Stipend: Support is commensurate with the candidate's level of postgraduate training. Applications: Inquiries should be sent to: Linda Elliott, The University of Iowa, Department of Pathology, C606 GH, Iowa City, IA 52242 (email: linda-elliott@uiowa.edu). Phone: '''319-356-2990 (voice) / 319-356-4916 (fax) Molecular Genetics Pathology Fellowship Program '''Description of Program: '''The fellowship program builds on the internationally recognized leadership of the University of Iowa in the field of human genetics and a state of the art Molecular Diagnostics Laboratory to provide a unique training experience in all areas of molecular pathology. The Molecular Pathology Laboratory serves as the primary site for molecular testing of genetic, infectious and neoplastic diseases from the University of Iowa Hospitals and Clinics as well as for regional, national and international clients. We have over 30 diagnostic tests utilizing various methods including qualitative/quantitative PCR and real-time PCR, DNA sequencing, traditional and capillary electrophoresis and Southern blotting. The MGP fellowship includes six months of hands-on training in the Molecular Pathology Laboratory divided into three blocks with special emphasis on molecular genetics, infectious disease and oncology, respectively. Another three to four months are spent predominantly in the Genetics Division of the Department of Pediatrics. This block includes two months of general genetics and a month of cytogenetics training. The Cytogenetics Laboratory will provide exposure to traditional cytogenetics, FISH and Comparative Genomic Hybridization using microarray technology. During these rotations the fellow functions as a junior attending, with levels of responsibility and supervision appropriate for level of training and experience. The fellow is also exposed to administrative aspects of directing a modern molecular diagnostics laboratory. The remaining two-three months are spent with independent test development in the Molecular Pathology Laboratory or on basic research projects in any one of numerous laboratories associated with the program. The fellows are encouraged to use this time to obtain preliminary data serving as the basis for applications for career development grants from federal and private agencies. '''Length of Program: '''1 year. If there is mutual interest, further extension is possible in the form of postdoctoral training in one of the associated research laboratories. '''Visas Accepted: '''Dependent on Individual Situation '''Faculty/Key Staff: Requirements: MD and residency training in Pathology or Human Genetics Stipend: Support is commensurate with the candidate's level of postgraduate training. Applications: 'Inquiries should be addressed to: Aaron D. Bossler, M.D., Ph.D., Program Director, The University of Iowa, Department of Pathology, 200 Hawkins Dr., Room C606 GH, Iowa City, IA 52242-1182. Email Address: aaron-bossler@uiowa.edu 'Phone: 319-384-9566 (voice) / 319-356-4916 (fax) Surgical Pathology Fellowship Program Description: '''A one-year fellowship in surgical pathology (four positions) is offered by the Division of Surgical Pathology. Based in a 734-bed tertiary care university hospital, the program provides advanced training and responsibility in diagnostic surgical pathology through teaching conferences, rotations which include preliminary diagnosis of all cases, frozen section interpretation, gross room supervision, consult service, and elective time for subspecialty and/or research experience. Special laboratory expertise may be gained in Molecular Pathology/Diagnostics and Immunopathology. The laboratory examines 40,000 surgical specimens and 4,050 frozen sections per year. '''Faculty: '''The fellowship is supported by the Surgical Pathology staff with a wide variety of expertise. See residency program for details. '''Requirements: Applications should have completed an AP or AP/CP residency program. Stipend: '''Commensurate with level of training. '''Applications: Should be made to Barry R. De Young, M.D., Director of Surgical Pathology Fellowship Training, The University of Iowa, Department of Pathology, 200 Hawkins Drive, 5238C RCP, Iowa City, IA 52242 (email: barry-deyoung@uiowa.edu). '''Phone: '''319-356-3264 Category:Comment xx (Posted March 2012) Residency Program Name: University of Iowa Hospitals & Clinics Residency Program Director: • Chris Jensen, MD Number of residents (per year / total): • 5-6 • 20-24 Visas Sponsored: • Pros: • The University of Iowa’s Pathology department has a strong commitment to resident education and professional growth. The atmosphere is one of collaboration and collegiality. Cons: • N/A Average work hours on surg path? • Variable by resident year & experience Are you allowed to do external rotations? • Yes Famous Faculty: • Do you feel you have: Adequate preview time? • Yes – Residents take responsibility and “ownership” of their cases. As such, residents are expected to preview & dictate their reports prior to review with staff. Adequate support staff (P.A.’s, secretarial, etc.)? • Yes – we recently hired another P.A. and the staff is receptive to resident’s needs for adequate support staff. Adequate AP Teaching? • Yes – Iowa has a strong foundation in general surgical pathology, cytology & autopsy training. Our surgical pathology service is a general sign out, with the exception of dermatopathology & neuropathology. With regards to cytopathology, we have a strong FNA service with onsite adequacy assessments. Finally, with regard to autopsy, we serve 6 counties for the performance of medical examiner cases and have a good mixture of forensic and medical cases. Additionally, we have new, state of the art autopsy facilities and 2 forensic pathologists on staff. Adequate CP Teaching? • Yes – residents are expected to be hand on and involved on their CP training. Iowa has unique opportunities, including being involved in a hospital owned/run blood donation center. We also have a dedicated molecular pathology rotation. Are Fellowship Programs Offered? Please list: • Yes; Surgical pathology – general, Cytopathology, hematopathology, microbiology, molecular pathology, transfusion medicine. CAP Standardized Fellowship Application Accepted? • Unsure.